Ben 10: Adventures at Canterlot High
by Mil the fic writer
Summary: When Bens is assigned to a special mission, he isn't ready to find out what it is. Going back to school! Watch as he meets new friends, go up against old enemies, and see how seven girls can change his life. Ben/Harem.


**Yo, wassup fanfic readers? Mil here with a Ben 10/Equestria Girl fanfic. So this is another writing I thought of while thinking about what to write. Had some serious writer's block and school. So yeah, Ben and harem of the Mane 6. And sunset shimmer.**

 **So here we go.**

 **Ben 10: Adventures at Canterlot High**

 **Chapter 1: High School Again?**

Plumber HQ, Mt. Rushmore, 10:00 am

Ben was sitting around at Plumber Headquarters in Mt. Rushmore. He was here because he just got from grandpa that he has a new assignment for him.

9:00, 1 hour ago

" _Ben", Max Tennyson, his grandfather, told him, "you got a new assignment from me."_

" _Alright!" Ben exclaimed happily. "What's the mission?"_

" _It an undercover in plain sight mission." Max explained. "We've been getting strange energy readings in a small town school."_

" _Ok? What's it got with me?" Ben asks, questioning why he should go to this school._

" _Since it occurred a few months ago, we need you to infiltrate and look around for anything suspicious. And also, this being an undercover assignment, you can't exposed your secret to no one. Understand?" Asked Max._

" _Yeah I got it. But where am I gonna stay?" Ben asked his grandpa._

" _That's the easy part. I'm coming with you." Max said._

" _WHAT?! But grandpa, what about my parents?! Did you tell them I'm going to… where is it exactly?" Ben asked, for he didn't know where it was._

" _It's in a small town called… Ponyville, New York." Max said_

 _Ben heard what the was called and tried not to laugh. But he saw Max's face hardened and straighten out._

" _Sorry, but what person names a town after horses?" Ben curiously asked his wise grandpa._

" _It was named after a civil war hero, a Dewland Ponyva. Apparently, he was really good with horses and decided to name a town after himself. Interesting history." Max explained to his grandson._

" _Ok. So back to my question: did you tell my parents?" He asked._

" _Yes, they know. They have their consent for you to do this." Max finished._

 _Ben thought. His parents know so he was done thinking._

" _Ok. When do we leave?"_

" _Tomorrow. So go home and pack up. Your cousin is coming too." Max finished_

" _What?! Come on, grandpa! Gwen too?!" Ben groaned thinking of him and his cousin arguing like kids again._

" _She's part of it too. Come on. We're taking Rook's ship."_

" _Ok" he groaned._

Now, he had his things packed and ready for his mission. He didn't know what the assignment was, but was ready for anything.

Ben went outside to say goodbye. This was gonna be for a while until he sees them again.

"Be safe, Ben." His father, Carl, told him.

"I will." End said. Then he went to Rook. "Well, see you when I get back, partner."

"As will I, Ben." Rook said. Ben then walked to the rust bucket, where Grandpa Max and Gwen are.

"Alright, let's go." Ben said, sad that he won't see his family and friends for awhile. Max started he Rust Bucket and drove off, with Ben waving at them. "Bye!"

"Be careful, Ben!" Sandra yelled, clearly crying at seeing him go.

"I will!" Ben yelled back. Ben then sat down.

"Don't worry, Ben. Once this is over, you'll be back before they close down Mr Smoothy's." Gwen said.

"They better not." Ben said. Max then decided to brief the two about the mission.

"Okay, So here's the mission: Ben, you're going undercover at a school to find out where the energy came from." Max told Ben.

"What?!" Ben exclaimed at him. "Undercover at a school?! That's my mission?!"

"Yes, And since Gwen has already graduated, we asked the university to switch her to the local university in Ponyville." Max said.

"Great." Ben said. "Well, I guess this will be interesting."

"Come on, Ben. It'll be like old times." Max told him, trying to let him see the bright side.

'Well, it'll be an adventure.' Ben thug as they traveled to the mission.

*a few days later*

The three arrived at Ponyville, NY. It was a busy municipal city, with farmland outside and suburbs around. Ben was seeing outside the window.

"Wow. I thought it be all farms or something." Ben said.

"Well, originally, it was all farmland, but grew to a city." Gwen explained.

"Ok, guys. Let's head to where were staying at." Max said, pointing to a house a block or two from a school.

"Well, time to start school." Ben groaned, not liking the mission.

"Don't worry, Ben. Tomorrow, you go to where the energy was picking up." Max said. Ben tied and looked at him.

"You just wanted me to go to a different school, didn't you?" Ben asked his grandpa, who turned around with a whistle. "You did, didn't you?!"

"Well, yes and no. Yes, me and you're parents decided to send you where no one knew who you were. And no, because there had been strange energy spikes over the past few months. So, we came to where the spikes are." Max explained.

"Seriously?! Not cool, Grandpa." Ben said. Max smiled at him.

"Don't worry. And think about it, maybe you'll meet new people here." Max said.

'Great. Now I don't know what's gonna happen.' Ben though as he walked inside the house.

Next Day

Ben and Max were up, Ben getting ready for school and Max making breakfast. Gwen was getting ready for her first at Ponyville University.

"Hey Grandpa." Ben said, getting to the kitchen first.

"Good morning, Ben. You ready?" Max asked him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ben said, eating breakfast.

"Don't worry, Ben. Maybe you'll make some new friends." Max said.

"If you say so." Ben said, it excited for this.

Outside Canterlot High

The girls were talking after the weekend ended.

"Hey Girls." Sunset said to her friends.

"Hey, Sunset. How was your weekend?" Twilight asked.

"Well, it would have went better if my brother wasn't sick on all the rides at the fair." Sunset said. "I told him not to eat so much, but I forget how stubborn he is."

"Yeah, and it's worse if Spike and Loch are playing games." Twilight said, than laughed at the thought.

"Well, I hope y'all are ready for school." Applejack said. "Say, where's Pinkie at?"

"Oh, you know what she's doing, darling. She going to try and prank Dash she she gets here." Rarity said.

"Um, didn't she, um, already do that last year?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"Yes, Fluttershy, but she has a plan of sorts. The second she walks through the door, Pinkie will hit her with a pie." She laughed.

"Well, I hope there won't be casualties." Sunset jokes. Then saw an RV pull up to the school. "Huh. Weird."

"Why's there an rv here?" Twilight said, as the door and an old man, not more than 66, stepped out of the rv as he looked at the school.

"Ah! There's nothing like fresh air and the sun to brighten your day." The old man said in a wise sort of voice that had a soft tone to it.

"Yeah, fresh start, Grandpa." A second voice said as a teenage boy, around sixteen, came out of the rv. He was wearing a green jacket and blue jeans.

"Come on, Ben. Look, after I register you, I'll see if you want to check out the town." The Grandpa said.

"Alright." The now named Ben said. As he was walking to the door, the girls saw that, in all honesty, he was cute in a sort of way. Than they realized where they were headed.

"It could be ally worse than this, ben." Grandpa said.

"Yeah. How?" Ben said, opening the door….and activating the trap that flew a cherry pie at his face. Since he didn't see it coming, he had no time to dodge it. His face was covered in pie.

"Like that." Grandpa said, giving him a napkin to clean himself. Ben was not happy. Than, all of a sudden, a girl with natural pink hair came as fast as she could.

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry! That wasn't meant for you!" She said, apologizing for it.

Ben actually saw that the girl was nice, so he didn't stay angry for long.

"It's ok." Ben said, wiping the pie off his face. "This isn't the first time someone threw something at me."

"It wouldn't be the last." Grandpa said, chuckling a bit. The girl was chuckling too.

"You look funny with pie on your face." The girl said before remembering. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Pinkamena Diane Pie, but everyone calls me Pinkie Pie."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ben Tennyson , and this is my grandpa, Max Tennyson." Ben introduced himself and Max.

"A pleasure to meet you." Max said.

"Wow! So, are you new here?! I've never seen you here before." Pinkie asked. He was chuckling at her childish nature.

"Yeah. Just moved here from Illinois." Ben said. "And over there is the Rust Bucket."

"Rust Bucket?" Pinkie asked, then looked at an old rv in the parking lot. "Why is it called that?"

"It's because I've had it for a long time." Max explained.

"Oh. Well, I would like to say…." Pinkie pie left as she somehow got a pile organ and started singing.

" _Welcome Welcome Welcome, A fine welcome to you. Welcome Welcome Welcome, I say how do you do?_ " She sang as she danced around the two. " _Welcome_ _Welcome Welcome, I say how do you do? Welcome welcome welcome, I say hip hip hurray. Welcome welcome welcome  
To Canterlot High today!_" She finished, as everyone around her gave a round of applauses.

"Wow. Is that how she treats to new students or something?" Ben asked his grandpa, who enjoyed the performance.

"I think so." Max said.

"So, with intros out of the way, how about I show you guys to the principal's office." Pinkie asked.

"Sure. It would be better then finding it on our own." Ben said, and the three of them walked into the school. The others were still standing at the spot.

"Wow. I never thought a new student, much less a cutie like him, would come." Rarity said.

"Well, let's follow them." Sunset said. "We could get more info from him."

*inside*

Ben, Max and Pinkie were walking to the principal's office so Ben can start here. While walking, Ben and Pinkie were talking.

"So, which part of Illinois are you from?" Pinkie asked.

"Bellwood. My grandpa and parents wanted me to go to school, but with some old bullies, they decided to send me away. And my grandpa wants me to make some friends here." Ben explained.

Pinkie gasped. "You don't have friends yet?"

"No. I'm new so I haven't…" Ben said, but than saw Pinkie jumping up and down. "Uh, are you ok?"

"Then, how about I become your friend?" Pinkie asked. "You're new, and you look really nice. So, how about I become your first friend here?"

Ben thought l, and since it was his first day, it wouldn't be so bad. "Ok."

Than as soon as he said that, Pinkie had the biggest smile that would brighten the night sky.

"Yay! I have a new friend!" She exclaimed. Ben chuckled at her excited behavior.

The three eventually found the principal's office, and went inside. The girls followed to the door.

"Well, at least Pinkie made a new friend. But what was with the weird looking watch?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, but it looks pretty neat." Sunset answered. "But, I'm getting something like I've seen that symbol before."

"Oh darling, it's just a watch. A very weird but extraordinary looking watch." Rarity said.

"Well, let's head back and wait for Pinkie." Twilight said. "And maybe we'll meet her friend too."

*Inside principal office*

Principal Celestia was looking over the transfer papers for Ben to be a student.

"Well, looks like everything is in order." She said. "But there's a question I have."

"What?" Max asked.

"Why is miss Pie here?" She asked, pointing to Pinkie.

"Oh. Well, I met her after I accidentally activated a trap of hers." Ben explained.

"To be honest, it's not the first time you got hit with pie." Max said to his grandson.

"Yeah, but getting hit in the face with pie isn't a good way to start school." Ben finished.

"Uh Huh. And why, pray tell, was there a pie trap there? Miss Pie, care to explain?" Celestia asked the pink haired girl.

"Uh, well...it was meant for Rainbow Dash." She said, rubbing her head sheepishly.

"And why were you trying to prank miss Dash?" She asked.

"It's because of what happened this weekend." She said. "Dash replaces all my candy with exploding candy. They made my face blue, and she laughed at it. That's why the trap was there."

"That's actually a smart prank." Ben said. "Course, I was the one who got hit with pie."

"It's just like how you and Gwen used to fight. Except we had those fried grubs that one time." Max said; everyone looking at him.

"Fried grubs? Gross!" Pinkie said, sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah, I lived that. Blah! I still taste them." Ben said to her.

"Hey. They weren't that bad." Max said.

Celestia than cleared her throat. Everyone's attention was now on her again.

"I think we got a little off topic. So, with what I've seen, I would like to say…" everyone waited in bated breath as she stood up, and with smile she reached her hand to Ben. "Welcome to Canterlot High, Mr. Tennyson."

Ben smiled and shook her hand. "Thanks."

"Well, with that out of the way, I have made a schedule for your first day." Celestia said. "Mrs. Pie, can you help Ben with finish his classes.?"

"Okie-dokie-lokie." Pinkie saluted and went out.

*outside*

"Ok, Ben. I'll see you later." Max said, walking to the doors.

"Kay, Grandpa." Ben yelled to the old man. "Well, Pinkie. Let's go."

"Ok." She said as the two were looking for the classes, but something was looking at them.

A robot recorded what it needed to know before heading back to space.

*Space*

Up in space, a familiar spaceship was hovering earth. The Chimerian Hammer was scanning for Ben Tennyson, the boy who destroyed it once or twice in a lifetime. In the ship was the dictator known as Vilgax.

"So, it seems you moved, Tennyson. No matter, where you go, I will find you, and I will destroy you!" He snarled. Than started laughing at what he will do.

What will become of this? Find out next time!

 **Hey guys, so I made this story out of wanting a Ben 10/ MLP crossover. So this is the final result of it. I hope you like it.**


End file.
